Misunderstandings and Secrets
by ladymisteria
Summary: A volte River Song si chiede con quanti bambini abbia a che fare, nel corso della sua giornata...


«Su Vergon 62 ci sono state alcune rivolte parecchio violente» disse River Song, rientrando nel TARDIS dopo una spedizione archeologica.

«Sul serio?» chiese il Dottore interessato, sedendosi a terra per controllare che tutto funzionasse a dovere sotto la consolle di pilotaggio.

«Già. Hanno mandato a monte la spedizione del mese prossimo. Ed è successo lo stesso per quella su Demetra 12. Voi invece che avete fatto oggi?» domandò, dando un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia della piccola Siria.

«Oh, le solite cose...» disse il Dottore vago, senza abbandonare la sua posizione.

«Papà mi ha portato su Crexos!» esclamò Siria allegra, giocherellando con il cacciavite sonico del padre.

«Siria, non credo che a tua madre interessi quello…» disse rapidamente il Dottore, alzandosi e avvicinandosi alla bambina, improvvisamente imbarazzato.

« _Ma papà!_ L'ha chiesto lei!» replicò la bambina, confusa.

L'uomo lanciò una veloce occhiata alla moglie, poi si inginocchiò per essere alla stessa altezza della figlia.

«Certo, Siria. Ma ci sono cose che è meglio che la mamma non sappia. Piccoli segreti solo nostri, che rimangono tra te e me, capisci?» sussurrò.

«Come ad esempio il fatto che mi avevi venduta a quel buffo rinoceronte alieno?» chiese Siria innocente, senza curarsi di abbassare la voce.

Il Dottore guardò River, leggermente spaventato.

«Sì, esattamente».

«Quindi non posso dirle nemmeno che quella signora stamane ti ha chiesto di danzare con lei?» continuò la bambina, delusa.

Il Gallifreyano avrebbe voluto sprofondare.

«Siria, perché ora non vai a giocare un po'? Devo parlare con tuo padre» disse River, incapace di decidere se scoppiare a ridere o essere in collera con il Dottore.

«Va bene» rispose la bambina ubbidiente, saltando giù dalla poltroncina e porgendo nuovamente il cacciavite al padre.

«No grazie, tesoro. Puoi tenerlo. Contro tua madre nemmeno il cacciavite può nulla» sospirò l'uomo, rimettendosi in piedi.

Siria lo guardò senza capire, poi fece spallucce e si avviò su per le scale che conducevano alla sua cameretta.

Prima di sparire tra i corridoi, però, la bambina si voltò verso i genitori.

«Non preoccuparti, mamma. Ho detto a quella signora che papà è pessimo a danzare» disse allegra.

Il Dottore si coprì gli occhi con la mano, il viso ormai del colore di molti pulsanti sulla consolle.

«Allora…» iniziò River.

«Ricordati che sono l'ultimo della mia specie, River» disse l'uomo, non appena ebbe trovato nuovamente il coraggio di parlare.

«Una volta, forse».

Il Dottore annuì.

Un punto per lei.

Meglio cambiare tattica.

«Scusa» mormorò, sperando di suonare convincente.

«Per cosa, esattamente? Per aver portato nostra figlia su un pianeta di ricettatori, per averla venduta a un Judoon, o per averla fatta assistere alle avances di "Una signora"? Perché suppongo che quando questa fantomatica gentildonna ti ha chiesto di "danzare", non avesse in mente _il ballo_...».

Il Dottore soppesò per bene la risposta da darle.

«Per tutto l'insieme, credo» rispose alla fine, piano.

River annuì.

« _Vuoi dirmi come accidenti hai fatto a vendere tua figlia?!_ » sbottò improvvisamente la donna.

«Beh, non è che io abbia mai avuto un ottimo rapporto con i Judoon. Il mio dialetto è un po' _arrugginito._ Tutto qui. Credevo di aver detto "Puoi indicarmi la strada per la piazza principale"…»

«…E invece hai detto "Compra la bambina". Perfetto. Quindi?»

«Cosa?».

River sospirò esasperata.

«Siria è qui. L'hai ricomprata?»

«Cos…? _No!_ Appena mi sono accorta del malinteso siamo scappati. Non erano molto contenti, in effetti. Credo che non potremo più tornare su Crexos. Beh, a meno di non usare dei travestimenti, anche se non vedo il motivo per cui…».

«Posso sapere che ci facevate lì?» chiese River.

Stava seriamente combattendo contro l'impulso di colpirlo.

«Ho pensato di mostrarle alcuni degli alieni di cui parliamo nelle nostre storie, che male c'era? Crexos è sempre frequentato da un gran numero di esponenti di molti popoli…».

La donna si massaggiò la tempia, poi, incapace di resistere oltre, scoppiò a ridere.

«E ora perché ridi?» domandò il Dottore, confuso.

«Così… Siria ha detto a quella _signora_ …»

«Un'Asgardiana».

«Ha detto a un'Asgardiana che sei pessimo a danzare. Immagino come tu debba esserti sentito...».

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Non è consapevole del malinteso. E' ancora troppo piccola. E poi Siria non è la prima a dire qualcosa del genere, ignorando il significato di una simile espressione. Anche Amy lo diceva spesso».

River aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Sul serio? E quando, per esempio?» chiese, interessata.

«Beh, al suo matrimonio».

« _Tu hai danzato_ »

«Già».

«Al matrimonio dei miei genitori»

«Sì, te l'ho detto» replicò il Dottore, tranquillo.

«E… _Con chi?_ »

«Beh, con tutti e… _River!_ » soffiò il Dottore, non appena si rese conto del gioco che la donna stava portando avanti ormai da qualche minuto.

«Cosa?» chiese lei innocente.

«Sei terribile» borbottò l'uomo, scuotendo il capo, rassegnato.

River scoppiò a ridere.

«Scusami, ma la tentazione era troppa».

L'uomo la fissò imbronciato.

«Ad ogni modo, non ti sei mai lamentata. _Mi pare_ » sibilò, corrucciato.

«Oh, non saprei… Potrei aver bisogno di... _rinfrescarmi la memoria_. Tanto per essere sicura di non averne davvero motivo» disse River, sorniona.

«E se avessi dei mondi da salvare?» domandò il Dottore, osservando la moglie salire le scale.

«Beh… Suppongo che - in questo caso - Jack sarà così gentile da _sostituirti_ » replicò la donna candidamente.

Il Dottore scosse il capo, un sorrisetto sconfitto sul viso.

Diede un'occhiata all'orologio.

«Suppongo che l'universo potrà attendere, questa volta».

River ghignò, una scintilla divertita negli occhi.

«Non avevo dubbi».


End file.
